Teenage Hormones
by Spindelhona
Summary: All teenagers sometimes act and think really stupid things. Now it's Kagome's turn! Totally moronic fic!


Disclaimer: Takahashi Rumiko owns Inuyasha. It's for the best.

This might be the most stupid, moronic thing I've ever written. There's no point to it what so ever!

Young Hormones 

Nothing indicated that this day would be anything out of the ordinary. It all started so innocently: Kagome woke up and realised she was the only one awake among the present. Inuyasha had of cause split the scene for some reason, hunting, scouting, washing up or wathever. So far so good. So Kagome sat up, rubbing one sleppy eye and peeked over at Sango to see if her rustle had woken the slayer – and was met by a disturbed vision.

An armor-clad Sango lay on her side, snuggling up to Hiraikotsu, one leg laid over the weapon and both arms around it in a lover's embrace, moaning the weapon's name in a husky voice.

Kagome blushed seven shades of red and blinked rapidly and just as quick as the vision appeared it was gone, replaced by the very much welcome sight of Sango in her normal kimono cuddling with the transformed Kirara.

// What the - - - what was that//

Kagome dismissed the whole episode and proceeded with her morning routines, thinking it was just a late dream or something. But then at breakfast it happened again, only this time it was Shippou. The kitsune had an appetite making him worthy to be called Inuyashas' son. Not that either of them would want that, but still. The thing was that Shippou was stuffing his face like always, something Kagome normally didn't even notice. This time however it caught her attention – as did Shippous habit of crossing his eyes every time he put his chposticks into his mouth. No, it did more that caught her attention. Kagome was hypnotized by it! It wasn't until Sango called her name Kagome woke from her world of crossed green eyes and she would probably have returned to it had it not been for the fact that Inuyasha returned just then, his fire rat fur still dripping form the bath he apparently had. Inuyasha promply ordered everyone to prepare to head out as soon as possible before he began to gulp down whatever food he could find. That and the argument he and Kagome later on had about Kagome travelling by bike instead of on Inuyashas still wet back made Kagome forget the surreal incidents. Anger overpowers confusion anyday after all.

It wasn't until midday Kagome's mind decided to let her down again. This time it concerned Miroku. Miroku, the perverted yet very skilled houshi, had earned a lovely accessories combination due to his physical declarations of his fondness of the fair Sango. His hair was nicely decorated with a lump á la warring era, his left eye was framed with a bruise so fresh it still matched his eyes and a coral red handprint over his right cheek made the finishing touch. It was however his repeated statement that his hand was cursed that caught Kagomes attention.

// The kazaana... that and his hentainess are Miroku-samas most obvious traits. What if he combined the two of those somehow//

Kagome got a sudden vision of a bunch of women with really big asses – assets! – and Miroku opening his kazaana, shouting: "I WILL GRAB THEM ALL!" And all the women went shouting and giggling rear end first straight his hand and the monk got a groping fiesta all his own. Kagome felt a wierd tickle in her buttcheeks and thought:

// What if... instead of those women... it was me and Sango//

Kagome woke from her lala-land just when fantasy-Sango cried out: "Oh houshi-sama, suck my ass!" Kagome didn't deliberately wake up though, it was just that the real world called her. Or rather, Inuyasha did.

"Oi, Kagome! Stop daydreamin' and pay attention! You're supposed to sense the Shikon no kakera, not blablabla...!"

Kagome tuned out Inuyashas tirades and followed his hands gesturing about. Those claws... how would HIS hands deel over her behind? Kagome blushed on all four cheeks at the thought, but welcomed it still. Clawed, rough hands over her ass, caressing and squeezing, gently scratch with the tip of the claws...

Kagome didn't even notice when Inuyasha, now angry at her "ignoring" him, began to insult her. She did notice when he demonstratively turned his back to her though, because that gave her insane brain yet another toy to focuse on: Inuyashas ass!

// Those hakama really hides everything interesting, but seeing how he moves around a lot, shouldn't he have a nicely shaped ass? With all that squatting to boot... //

Kagome thought about how Inuyasha always bent his knees when taking battle stance, making his butt stick out. One time she had even been standing too close and acctually got pushed away by his ass, something Kagome had been embarrassed about then but was thankful for now. She knew that "buns of steel" was an appropriet description thanks to it.

// What if it was Inuyashas ass Miroku was sucking...no//

Even an hormonedriven teenage brain had its limits and Kagome woke up from her newfound hentainess and returned to notmal, beginning with yelling a sincere apology to her tight-ass hanyou. Then the group proceeded for two hours more before a random ogre suddenly attacked for no good reason at all. Everybody prepared for battle. Inuyasha shouted: "Kagome, get behind me!" which Kagome eagerly did, her hentai mind already set into gear. Then Inuyasha drew Tessaiga and bent his knees, giving Kagome a nice view of his rear (though hidden under his hakama) and yelled: "Prepare to die, asshole!"

And Kagome promptly began to giggle.

Inuyasha got so chocked he turned his upper body to stare at Kagome, making his ass stick out a bit twisted. Kagomes giggle turned into laughter.

"Kagome, what the fuck?" Inuyasha asked with disbelief and worry in his eyes, but his concern faded when Miroku shouted: "Kazaana!" Inuyasha cursed and ran a few steps forward, his feet ending up a little too wide apart. Kagome thought about his spread cheeks and laughed even more.

"Hey Miroku, Kagome hasn't checked for Shikon no kakera yet, butt out!" Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome fell over laughing and Inuyasha couldn't find the curses he so badly wanted to say: the ones he knew seemed too mild.

"Oi wench, get a grip of yourself!" (Kagome chocked on the mental image) "Does this bastard have a shard or what?" Inuyasha bellowed. Kagome coughed and dried the tears leaking from her eyes, trying to pull herself together.

"No, no, he hasn't, he's all yours!" she managed to gasp out. Inuyasha made an angry face to show Kagome they would argue about this later and then turned to charge the ogre. The fight was pretty much routine except for when Inuyasha was prepared to use the Kaze no Kizu but couldn't because Sango and Kirara was in the way. That gave the ogre an opportunity to punch Inuyasha, its mighty fist clobbering the hanyou. Inuyasha flew through the air and landed on his posterior, something Kagome did not like.

"Miroku-sama, use the kazaana now!" she shouted, making a dizzy Inuyasha stare at her. Miroku complied since he was in a good position and all.

"Kazaana!"

Kagome felt her rage calm knowing the buttbruising ogre would be rid from the world. It was a fitting end - had it not been that Miroku sucked in the ogre butt first. It was a parody of Kagomes previous vision and she didn't know if she should laugh or gag.

"Kagome!"

Inuyasha came stomping towards her, both hands fisted at his sides. She had to fight her urge to rub his sore butt for him, but the mere thought made the laugh come a little closer to the surface. Inuyasha stepped up close to Kagome and growled:

"What the hell came over you, wench? You've been miles away during the whole day and now you suddenly go insane on me! What the fuck was so funny before, huh?"

Kagome gazed into his golden depths and felt the familiar shame lurk in the shadows. She had been acting foolish. She had been thinking stupid things. She had been slacking in attention.

But she had fun, damn it! Couldn't a girl have fun once in a while?

Her hormones won.

Without any warning Kagome reached around and grabbed Inuyashas butt, giving the cheeks a good squeeze. Inuyasha made a sharp intake of breath crowned with a little yelp, but Kagome ignored it.

"THAT'S the reason I've been distracted! I've been thinking about your ass almost all day, and it's your fault! Do you know how much you're waving that around, teasing me to no end? I know we're on a mission, I know I'm supposed to be this miko with this inherited duty – but I'm still a teenager!" Kagome hissed and stepped back, releasing the a little-more-than-two-handfuls of flesh.

Inuyasha blushed way down on his neck and Kagome felt her own cheeks burn due to her lies, but still it felt good to say something like that. Deciding the best thing was to play casual Kagome adjusted her backpack better and made her way towards Sango and Miroku, knowing Sango would prevent Miroku from asking things that Sango and Kagome would discuss in solitude.

Kagome didn't know that golden eyes now free of shock stared so intensily at her behind that her skirt should burst into flames.

She wasn't the only one with hormones.


End file.
